Little Busters: Lost Memory
by lVergill
Summary: Please send me your OC through the PM. I will accept unique or different OC from the rest. SYOC OPEN (Girls 3/5). Also check my profile for the questions.
1. SYOC Form

**Check my Profile to see this as well**

 **Little Buster Application Form**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Age: 16-20**

 **Nationality:**

 **School Year: 1, 2 or 3 years**

 **Location: Live in a dorm or outside the schools**

 **Status: Ex high school students, idol, model, student council president, etc.**

 **Hair color/style:**

 **Eyes color:**

 **Height:**

 **Weight:**

 **Build:**

 **Personality:**

 **Casual Clothing: (** Clothing outside the school, it can be still school's uniform)

 **Sleepwear: (** Clothing when you're sleeping)

 **Swimwear:** (Clothing for the beach)

 **Clothing for a party:**

 **Past: Good or bad**

 **Unique Feature: What make you stand out from the rest**

 **Favorite Pet: the max is 3**

 **Places you hang out the most:**

 **Hobbies:**

 **Habits:**

 **Fears:**

 **Strength: The max is 3**

 **Weakness: Must have the same number as strength**

 **Like: 4-5**

 **Dislike: 4-5**

 **Relationships: If you want a couple**

 **Major Strength: The max is 2**

 **Other stuff worth mentioning?:**

 **Read Important**

 **I'll choose only OC that are unique or different from other OC. I want everyone to send your OC through the PM, or if you have any questions.**

 **Little Buster Team**

 **Vergil** **(M)**

 **Kyousuke** **(M)**

 **Takahashi Yuuto (M)**

 **3 guys left**

 **5 girls left**

 **Example**

 **Name:** Vergil

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 19

 **Nationality:** American

 **School year:** 3rd year

 **Location:** Dorm

 **Status:** High School student

 **Hair color/style:** Profile pic

 **Eyes color:** Black

 **Height:** 5' 8"

 **Weight:** 120

 **Build:** Average

 **Personality:** somewhat quiet, and talk only when he needs to. He lack any emotions due to his past, and occasionally smile. He distrust people he meets, and is hard for him to be friends with others.

 **Casual Clothing:** Black jacket with red lines on the edges which he keep it open, and underneath is a white collar shirt. He also wears pants that match his jacket, as well as his shoes.

 **Sleepwear:** Same as Casual Clothing

 **Swimwear:** Black shorts

 **Clothing for a party:** The white collar shirt he wear, and a black tie. He wears black pants, and black shoes.

 **Past:** He lived with his kind mother, and she teach him about martial art to protect himself, but he didn't understand why, but he did it anyway. **[Data Expunged].** He finally understand why she teach him martial art, but for what cost, after that day, he never trust anyone. He spend his time in the hospital recovering from a mental breakdown, and staring only into nothingness. One day, Kyousuke came to his room, and force him out to recover from his incident in which he realized that he must accept his **[Data Expunged]**

 **Unique Feature:** Two hair strand that goes up to the left, and the other to the right

 **Favorite Pet:** Dog, Bunny, and Cat

 **Places you hang out the most:** Baseball field  & under a tree to eat, that are located behind the school

 **Hobbies:** Baseball  & running in the morning

 **Habits:** Sleeping under a calm day

 **Fears:** Lack fear

 **Strength:**

Intelligence

Understanding

Very Nimble

 **Weakness:**

Lack emotions

Lack strength in the upper body

Distrust other

 **Like:** Quiet places, music, people that are kind, Kyousuke, Rin

 **Dislike:** People that are overconfidence, physically strong, and evil, Dad, people

 **Relationships:** Any girl that's kind or smart

 **Major Strength:** Intelligence & Understanding


	2. Where Everything Begin

**Chapter 1**

 **Where Everything Begin**

I hear screaming from voice I didn't remember, and yet I feel uncomfortable by it. _So many screams hitting my ear drums, it was horrible, and I couldn't do anything about it ._ It's always so dark to tell, and I always wake up after I see the ground coming closer, and closer.

"It's always that same dream.." I muttered. I quickly got myself up, and promise to meet that certain someone in the baseball field. As I walk to the baseball field I noticed it was morning, and I didn't see people walking around. I came to my destination, and see the person waiting for me.

"Hey, waking up in the morning as usual." The man smile. _This is Kyousuke Natsume_ , _he's one of my only friend in this school, and he's really stubborn at getting what he wants, but it isn't that bad. I'd ignore everything, and only stared at nothingness all the time, before this guy came to my life. He made me realize something very important, and I'm grateful for that. And yet I can't remember what that was in the first place…_

"Of course, since you told me to play baseball." I remind him.

"Now that you're here, let's begin Little Buster first practice." He smile, and point his arm toward the sky. And so, we start practicing for the first time, and we pass the ball at each other, while wearing our gloves.

"So Kyousuke." I begin speaking. "Are we really going to recruit more member to Little Buster?" I throw the ball to him

"Of course, Baseball is all about the drama, and excitement!" He catch the ball, and repeat this ever time we talk.

"Did you read a Manga about baseball, didn't you?"

"Maybe, but that not the point, the point is that you should gather 9 people, and make this team big."

"Might as well, since I don't have a choice." I said.

"That the spirit, we'll become bigger before we know it!" We continue our practice, and stop after a while to rest next to a tree.

"It would be better if we stay like this, just the two of us." He remain silence, and it was unlike him to quiet.

"Vergil." Kyousuke said.

"Yes?" I answer.

"You think being alone is going to fix your problems, you must trust other to live better and to the fullest, or else you will be by yourself with your past hunting you."

"…."

"But most important is to gather people to become the best after all!" He smile, and ignoring what the said, before that.

"Ok, I'll try to go with your recruitment plan."

"That more like it." He said, and the school's bell ring. "Oh, we should head to our classroom before we're late." We both headed to our classroom, and sat down to our chair. After Some classes pass, we decided to eat our lunch in the cafeteria. We got our food, and sit down in our favorite table for us to eat.

"So, how are you going to recruit the players we need?" Kyousuke ask.

"I don't know, maybe I just walk around, and ask people to join our team." I answer.

"It isn't that easy, but maybe it could work for you." He smile.

"Let's talk about something else, beside baseball."

"Oh, like what?"

"Like if you have a new job?" I ask.

"Of course, I didn't waste my time just walking around."

"So that why you came so late last night, and telling me to play baseball." I said. "So what is it?"

"I can't tell you, well not right now." He scratch his head. "What about you."

"I do, but I'm telling you."

"Well is only fair." He got up. "Let's start finding our new member."

"Already, can it wait for tomorrow." I said.

"Nope, we must go after them, instead of waiting around." He happily said. "Come on, Mission start!" I sigh, and follow after him. We search around talking to every person we find, about joining our team, but alas the mission was a failure.

"So, no luck with your side either." I said.

"We must try harder, Vergil." As he said that, I noticed a boy walking around with a game console. _That strange, I never seen this guy around here, and I'm pretty sure carrying a game here is bad._ "What wrong, you notice something?" Kyousuke said, and look at the boy I was looking at. We approach the boy, and started to speaking with him.

"Hey, are you in any clubs?" I ask.

"If not, you should join Little Buster." Kyousuke did a thumb up, but he didn't answer, he just continue walking.

"Maybe he's deaf?"

"I don't think is that, let's try this tomorrow." Kyousuke said. We sleep in the room we stay together. The next morning we try to talking with the guy, and it fail yet again. The next, next morning we try it again.

"This is a waste." I said.

"We can't give up." Kyousuke said. "Let's be friend, and play together." Kyousuke extend his hand for a handshake, but he ignored it. This made me a bit strange.

"Hey, you should always listen to people, when they are talking to you." I grab his shoulder, but he began attacking me. He attack, but I dodge his attack, and I flick his forehead to make him stop. He came very fast toward me, and it caught me off guard, he punch my arm in a specific place. I step back to gain from distance, and notice my arm not responding. _So, he paralyzed my arm for a couple of second, that fine, I can handle this, if I dodge really carefully._ My arm came back, and began getting serious, but Kyousuke stop me.

"Stop Vergil."

"Why, he attack me first, and ignored you as well." I responded.

"Let's calm our self, and talk out of this."

"What do you people want with me." The guys said.

"We want you to join us." Kyousuke said.

"I'm not interested in sport or real life for that matter." He said.

"How about we challenge you to a video game, and If we win you have to join the Little Buster, and meeting us in the morning in the baseball field."

"And if I win?" He said.

"We both are going to stop asking you about joining us."

"Alright, what kind of game we're talking about?" He said, and Kyousuke smile.

"The new shooting game that is already in the arcade tonight."

"New game?" He said. "I didn't hear anything about that, and I always go there."

"Let's go there, and we'll find out." We went to the arcade, and found out about the new game, Two arcade machine were back to back with each other.

"How did you know about the new game?" He ask.

"That a secret, but now that we are here, let's start the challenge." Kyousuke announced. "Also what's your name." The guy was silence for a sec until he spoke.

"Takahashi Yuuto."

"Alright, Let's start the battle! " Kyousuke said. "Vergil vs. Yuuto."

"Wait, I'm playing?" I ask.

"Of course, I did say that you're the only one that has to recruit all nine people."

"Hey, I may play video game, but I don't know about this new game."

"Don't worry, I'll give you some pointer about this game." He whisper something.

"You think that could work?" I ask.

"Yup, that all you need to win." Kyousuke said.

"Okay, I'll try." I sat down, and in front of the arcade machine.

"Mission start!" Kyousuke said, and the game begin. I was playing, and looking for a specific please in the game. Yuuto got **five** kills before I found the place I came to find. _This guy is pretty good at video games._ I noticed Yuuto looking for me, and I got my **first** kill. He was surprise that he got kill, and he didn't know where I was. I got **four** more kill, before he noticed that I was out of the map.

"I see, now I understand." He hide behind a wall.

"There no point in doing this now." I got in the map, and we both start shooting at each other. He aim our gun at each other, but we ran out of bullets to fire. "Let's fight with our fist." I said, and he nodded. We both came really fast at each other, punching, and dodging. Both of us punch each other, and receiving damage, to the point of near defeat. This time he came forward like last time, and punch both of my arm.

"You lost, you can't even hit me now, game over." Yuuto said.

"I don't rely on my arm to fight, you know, and also I can't let Kyousuke down if I fail on my mission." I said, and dash forward close to him. He responded with a punch, but I was already aiming my kick at his head, and I hit him first barely winning the match. When I look at my screen it say " **Winner**." _I can't believe I won._

"Impossible…" Yuuto said, before leaving the arcade.

"You think he will keep his promise?"

"I'm sure he will." We both left, and rest for the night. The next morning, we both came in the baseball field waiting.

"Kyousuke, can I ask you a question?" I ask.

"What is it?" Kyousuke said.

"How did you know about that glitch?"

"Well, remember when I told you about the job I got."

"Yeah, I remember, so?"

"I'm a beta tester for that game, so I found out about that glitch when I was working, but I guess they didn't remove in this version."

"I see, thanks for the advice, I couldn't beat him with out you." I said.

"Don't thanks me, you're the one that did it."

"Anyway, it look like he isn't coming, so let's practice for th-" I hear someone panting behind me, and when I turn I see Yuuto exhausted.

"I hope I didn't….came late…" Yuuto answer. I look at Kyousuke, who was smiling.

"No problem, welcome to Little Buster!" He happily announced. I extend my arm, and smile.

"Welcome, and you have some good moves." He look at my hand, before shaking it.

"Yeah, same here." He smile a bit. Our team just increase from **Two** to **Three** during our search, and maybe more people will join us eventually.

… **49 Chapter until the truth….**

 **Read Important**

If you see any problem please notify me by PM or the review, leave a review if you like it as well. I'll post the next two chapter when two person send me a **OC**. Also the relationship of all character will change as we continue our story.

 **Little Buster Relationships**

 **Vergil**

 **Kyousuke (75%) [Childhood Friend]**

 **Yuuto (5%) [Acquaintance]**

 **Kyousuke**

 **Vergil (75%) [Childhood Friend]**

 **Yuuto (8%) [Acquaintance]**

 **Yuuto**

 **Unknown**


	3. Heroes First Quest

**Chapter 2**

 **Heroes First Quest**

In the morning, Kyousuke decided to train our swing with someone pitching, since we had enough people to do it. I was behind Yuuto so I can catch the ball, and Yuuto who is batting, while Kyousuke was pitching.

"Alright, let's see how good you truly are." Kyousuke said.

"It will be simple, I can do it." Yuuto said, confidently.

"Okay, get ready!" Kyousuke begin throwing the ball.

"Strike one."

"Strike two."

"Strike three, you're out." I said.

"Man, real life baseball is too unreal, and boring, unlike real baseball from my video games, I'd win the game all the time." He said, and Kyousuke was shocked at his performance.

"Game?..."

"Well, you do have a point about you being good at video game, but you must learn how to play "real" life baseball, Yuuto." I said.

"Fine, but I'd like to know how to swing it better and precise."

"That an easy answer." Kyousuke smile.

"Oh really, what is it?" Yuuto ask.

"Training!" He proudly said, and Yuuto was dumbfounded by Kyousuke's answer.

"Right, let's just keep going then…" He sigh, and continue with our training. We stop our training, and Yuuto barely got the hang of it. Kyousuke call for me, and we talk.

"Vergil, I need to talk to some people, and also I want them to approve our team officially." Kyousuke said.

"Don't you need more people before announcing to them about the team."

"Yeah, but I want to secure our team, just in case." He said, before leaving, and Yuuto came.

"Where is Kyousuke leaving?" Yuuto ask.

"He had some important stuff to do with registering our team." I explain. "So, what are you going to do in your free time."

"For now, I'd like to eat something, before going to the Arcade."

"Can I tag along, since Kyousuke is busy." I said.

"I don't mind." He responded, and we went to a near take out place. We order our food, and took our seat.

"So, do you live with your family near by, because I don't remember seeing you in the boys dorm." I said, and he seem uncomfortable.

"Well, you're right about me not being in the boys dorm, and the reason why is because I live in a apartment with my older sister."

"Old sister?" I wonder. "What about your parents?"

"They are not here..." He said, sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry for bringing bad memory to you."

"It's okay, you didn't know." He said, and our food came. We both began eating our food, and drinking our soda. Yuuto was drinking his soda, before asking me a question.

"Where are your family?" He ask, and I sigh.

"Well, my mother is gone, and my father is still alive." I responded with a blank expression. "I'm a only child, and I lived in a dorm with Kyousuke."

"Oh, I didn't know you lost your family, I'm sorry, but at least you have your father." I look down, and muttered.

"Yeah..I'm so glad…" _And when I find him, I'll personal-_

"Is something wrong?" he ask.

"No, it's nothing." I answer, and we headed out to the Arcade. I noticed that Yuuto was already in a arcade machine.

"Wow, that was fast."

"Of course, I don't want people to play my favorite games, and me wait for them to finish." He smile, and focusing on the game. I went to the counter to exchange my bills for coins, but I noticed a little girl looking sad.

"Why are you sad?" I ask her.

"Oh, well…" She seem nervous. "I want that giant stuff rabbit, but you need to reach the top score for this game, and I can't beat it." I look the stuff rabbit, and the score you need to get, and it was too high for anyone to achieve.

"I'll get it for you." I said.

"Really!?" She look surprise, and I nodded. "Thank you mister!" I insert a coin, and begin the game. _What am I doing, I can't possibly win that stuff toy for her, and yet I'm still doing regardless._ I was doing good, but I lost the game, and I see that I never came close to the score for the stuff animal.

"Here you go mister, a ring for your score." I look at the ring, and then the girl was about to cry. _I knew it was going to fail, but I need to think of something or else…._ I hear Yuuto enjoying himself, and switch around between arcade cabinet, then it hit me. _He can definitely do it, and achieve that high score._

"Yuuto!" I called for him, and he came next to me.

"What wrong?" He ask.

"Can you see that stuff animal score." I point at the very high score.

"Yeah."

"Can you beat it?"

"Yeah, child's play." He said, confidently.

"Perfect, then I want you to beat it for me." He seem suspicious at first, but agreed with me, since it was a video game, and he enjoys video games. He start the game, and was focusing at the only game, ignoring everything around him. _I can't believe I won against this person.._ It took a while, before he smile, and announced his victory to us.

"There you go, I did it like I promise."

The guy in the counter was holding the giant stuff rabbit, and really shocked due to Yuuto beating the high score of the game.

"I'll take that." I said, and grab the stuff animal. I gave the prize to the little girl, and she was very happy.

"Thanks you Mister!" She happily said, and turn to Yuuto. "Thanks you too, as well." She hug his legs, and he was embarrassed.

"No problem….." After that, we decided to call it a day, and walk outside in the night.

"You were not bad at that game, Yuuto." I said.

"Of course, I play every game in every genres, so I was pretty confidence in my gaming skill."

"Yeah, that girl was pretty happy with you, and you did that with you skills." This caused him to be a little embarrassed.

"Y-Yeah, I guess I did, didn't i?" He scratch his head. As we were talking about the Arcade, people were circling around us, and they didn't look friendly.

"Well, well, look what we found walking around our turf, once again." A man with sun glasses speak. "You think you can escape this time, after what you done to our boys last time!"

"They were getting in my way, it wasn't my fault they rob the wrong guy."

"well, let's see if you can handle 12 of us this time, you can't do it now." The man laugh, and one of them speak.

"But Vice-boss, there another guy with the little brat." **Guy #1** said.

"Who care, beat them both to a pulp either way." He command the rest of the guys, and of them came close to me.

"Sorry little guy, order are order." **Guy #2** attack me, and I dodge his attack, and counterattack by kicking him on his stomach. The guy fall down on the ground, and one of them scream.

"You piece of shit, you will pay for that!" **Guy #3** yelled, and start running toward me, but he falls down on the ground.

"You should focus on me too." Yuuto said, and we were both at each others back.

"So, what the plan?" I ask.

"We need to beat them all to get out of here, just think of it like a random monster encounter, and we are the hero to save the day." He said, and everyone start rushing toward us. Two of them came to me, but I block all of their attack, and kick both **guy #4** , and **guy #5** in the jaw. Yuuto hit **guy #6** , and **guy #7** behind the neck, and they both fainted. I noticed one of the guy sneaking behind Yuuto, and attacking him with a knife.

"Look out." I ran toward the guy, and jump to kick him in the head. **Guy #8** was flying toward a wall, and was knock out. "You should be more careful." I said. He started to run after me, and punch someone behind me. It was **guy #9** about to attack me, but Yuuto save me.

"Now we're even." Yuuto said. **Guy #9** , **guy #10** , and **guy #11** flee from battle, and the mid-boss remain.

"What the hell are you three running from!" Mid-boss yell. "No matter, I'll do it myself."

"Only the Mid-boss remain." Yuuto said.

"Yeah, let's go." We both rush at him, I try to kick him, while Yuuto punch, but he block them both.

"I'm not weak like the other." He smile, and throw both us away. I quickly rush at him, and attack him. He block all my attack, and try to punch me, and use this opportunity to counterattack with a kick on legs. He took the damage, but he return the favor with a punch to my side, and sending me back away from him.

"Damn it…" I got up, but with damage already done to me. "You purposely allow yourself to get hit, so you can hit me back." I said.

"Of course, but now you can't win this battle." He smile, and I approach Yuuto.

"Yuuto, we need a big move to finish this guy off, do you have any thing like that." I whispered to him, and he thinks for a sec, until he got something. He whisper something to me, and I nodded.

"Try to paralyzed his arms and legs to do that move, and we had to do it in my try." I look at my arm. "We have only one chance to do it." He nodded.

"No matter what you do it won't work on me." He rush toward us. "Let's end this!"

"Let's go." Yuuto was in front, and I was behind him. He try to punch Yuuto, but I block his attack, and paralyzed his arm. Mid-boss attack with his other arm, and it got paralyzed like his other arm. Yuuto quickly paralyzed both of his legs.

"Alright, grab him Vergil." I used all my strength to pick him up, and his head was in top aiming toward the sky.

"What are you two doing!" He scream. _My arm is hurting so bad, but I need to last a bit longer._ Yuuto start running toward us, and both of us saying something in unison.

"Powerbomb Shiranui!" Yuuto jump to grab Mid-boss' head, and slamming him down to the ground. He was knock out by the move we pull off.

"That was amazing, we did it." He smile, and celebrating.

"Yeah, let's get out of here." We both left from there, and we went back to our home. The next morning, my arm was hurting from last night…encounter. I noticed Yuuto with some miner cut, and we both smile at each other. Kyousuke was shocked when he see us like this.

"What happen to both of you?" Kyousuke ask.

"We fell from some stairs, while running around." Yuuto quickly respond.

"Oh, I see, well try to not run near the stairs next time."

"Yeah." We started to train again, and Yuuto was still practicing with his swing, but this time he hit the balls with a foul.

"You're getting better now." Kyousuke said.

"Yeah." Kyousuke throw the ball, and surprisingly Yuuto hit it correctly. Yuuto was surprise, but it quickly turn into joy.

"Yeah, I finally did it!" He celebrated. Another nice day for Little Buster, and we're going to grow bigger, and stronger every day…. **48 chapters left until the truth**...

 **Read Important**

If you're wandering about the theme of this chapter, and title, well that because it suit **Yuuto**. Also, every character should have a episode dedicated to them, but with different theme and depending on what they like or problem they have.

 **Little Buster Relationships**

 **Vergil**

 **Kyousuke (75%) [Childhood Friend]**

 **Yuuto (25%) [Friend] Rank Up**

 **Kyousuke**

 **Vergil (75%) [Childhood Friend]**

 **Yuuto (15%) [Acquaintance]**

 **Yuuto**

 **Vergil (25%) [Friend] Rank Up**

 **Kyousuke (14%) [Acquaintance]**


	4. Dark Past & Hatred

**Chapter 3**

 **Dark Past & Hatred**

I woke up in my dorm room, but this time I think at what Kyousuke say last time.

" _You think being alone is going to fix your problems, you must trust in other to live better and to the fullest, or else you will be by yourself with your past hunting you."_ He's right, and yet I don't like to trust in other like he want me to. Not until I finish what I came here for to do, but Kyousuke always disagree about that. I got up from my bed, and see Kyousuke in top of the bunker sleeping.

"Kyousuke wake up, we need to go to school today." I shake him to wake up.

"Please, give me five more minute to sleep." He muttered, and I sigh. _I didn't want to use this, but I have no other choice_. I took a deep breath, and say something on his ear.

"There is a new manga in the school's library." I whispered, and his eyes open.

"New Manga!?" He happily said. "What are we waiting for, let's go." He jump from the bed, grab my arm, and we rush to the school's library. As we open the door, we noticed Yuuto playing with his psp, and wearing headphone. We approach Yuuto to talk with him, and Kyousuke tap his shoulder. Yuuto turn around to look at us, and took off his headphone.

"Are we having a baseball practice?" Takahashi ask.

"No, not really, but-"

"We are here for the new manga that in the school's library, so have you seen it." Kyousuke excited.

"I never heard such thing, and I would of seen it if that the case." I pat Kyousuke's shoulder.

"Sorry for lying Kyousuke, but I needed you to get up early from bed, since you are always late for class." Kyousuke was shocked, and sad for the fake manga that I lie.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Takahashi ask.

"I'll tell you what Vergil is going to do." Kyousuke said.

"That was a fast recovery." I said.

"Don't worry about the manga incident, water under the bridge." Kyousuke said. "Beside, you two must recruit other members of Little Buster!" He smile.

"I knew this was coming sooner or later…" I scratch my head.

"You two will search around for people, while I look for a manga to read, and plans to do with our baseball team." Kyousuke departed, and went inside the library.

"Let's look for other, Takahashi." I sigh, and Takahashi nodded. Like last time, we search for other, and we didn't find anyone interested in baseball. We took a break in one of the sit behind the school, and this is where people come to eat, inside the trees shade. When we were relaxing, we heard someone yelling.

"You punks talking about me behind my back, huh!" A boy yelled, and we turn to see a boy talking to a group of boys.

"What your problem, you crazy sicko?"

"Let's get out here, just seen this thing make me want puke." They left, while the blond kid stay.

"You better run from me, before I kick your ass!" I took a closer at him, and noticed he's wearing fingerless glove, and two piercings in his right ear. He has hair pins holding his hair from falling, and bright green eyes, also he's 6' 2". While Takahashi has black hair and his bangs sometime cover his eyes. Grayish blue eyes, and with a height of 5' 7". I started to feel strange, just like last time when Takahashi ignore Kyousuke, but now it was more. The boy noticed us staring at him, and approach us with anger.

"What are you two looking at!" He said. I was thinking at what to say, and Takahashi was focused on his game, but I know he's paying attention.

"Are you two ignoring me now, is that it!" He seem more angry than before. _This guy reminded me of father, and that not something to be proud of or I like to remembered._ He look at me, and glared at me, ignoring Takahashi who's playing his psp next to me.

"Your eyes.." He said. "They are the same eyes that my family give me, when they are angry or disgust of me!" He start attacking me, and I took a step back.

"….."

"Why are you ignoring me, you think you're so high, and mighty compare to me, right!?" His attack continue, but in a rapid pace. I block his attack, but I realized that was a mistake, because his strength was too much for me to block. _I have to dodge all of his attack from now on._ He attack once more, but I dodge, and counterattack with a punch to his jaw. He took a step back, but it didn't do much.

"So, you can fight back." He said. "I shouldn't hold back then!" He rush toward me, but faster than last time, and I couldn't respond in time. He punch me, and send away to a tree, and I was in pain struggling to get up.

" _ **Weak….too weak…"**_ I remember something, and I try to get up from the ground. " _ **Relying on your brain….is for the weak….just like your mother…"**_ I got up, but I took too much damage, and breathing heavily.

"Vergil!" Takahashi called for me, and try to interfere with our fight.

"Don't…stop us..Takahashi." I said.

"Yeah, this is a man's fight!"

Takahashi muttered something. He rush to me again, but I couldn't move my body, and I was at my limit. He grab my shirt, and lift me up.

"Now you understand that I'm worth noticing, and how **weak** you truly are." He throw me to the side, and walks away. _Weak…me?...I'm..weak..aren't i?..._ _ **WeAkWeAkWeAkWeAkWeAkWeAkWeAkWeAkWeAkWeAkWeAkWeAkWeAkWeAkWeAkWeAkWeAkWeAkWeAkWeAkWeAkWeAkWeAkWeAkWeAkWeAkWeAkWeAkWeAkWeAkWeAkWeAkWeAkWeAkWeAk**_

 **Takahashi**

"Yeah, This is a man's fight!" The boys answer, and I try to thinking for a perfect reason for this, but it's pointless.

"This is stupid." I said.

The boy grab Vergil by the shirt, and mumbled something to him, before he let's him go. Suddenly, Vergil got up from the ground like nothing, and it surprise me. I quickly got uncomfortable by the way Vergil is acting, but mostly his lifeless eyes.

"What?" The boy said. "You can still stand up from that?" He start to attack, but Vergil quickly dodge, counterattack with a punch. Somehow, This attack send him away further than last time, and stronger. "So, you still have some energy, aft-" Vergil was already under him, and backflip kick him into his jaw. _The way he's fighting isn't like the Vergil I know, but with a intent to kill, and merciless._

"Bastard!" He yelled. "Now you're making m-" He fell on the ground.

"Come on Vergil, is over now, let's leave from here." I said, but he didn't look at my direction. He walk to the boy in the ground, and he grab a piece of glass. _Now you're taking this too far._ I rush after Vergil, and hit him behind his neck, which he fall into the ground. I look at both of them, and sigh. _Now I have to bring them to the school's clinic._ I carry them both one by one to the clinic for them to recover from this fight. I took a sit, and playing with my game, while I wait for both of them to recover. The boy recover first, and look around the place, until he sees me.

"Where am I?" The boy ask.

"You're in the school's clinic." I answer, and he noticed Vergil.

"So, I lost the fight, didn't I?" He smile. _He seem calm, unlike before, what happen?_ I didn't answer that question, and he noticed my silence. "I had never lost a fight, until now of course." He laugh. "It make you think more at what you did wrong, when you lose, and I never experienced this before."

"Oh, I see."

"My name is Ikuna Dion, and I know is too late for that."

"The names is Takahashi Yuuto." I said, and point at Vergil. "His name is Vergil." I hear someone opening the door, and see Kyousuke entering the room.

"What happen Yuuto?" Kyousuke ask me.

"Well, Vergil fought against someone, and suddenly acted…different." I answer.

"Not again…." He mumbled.

"Do you know something about Vergil strange behavior?"

"Of course not." He said. "Anyway, I need to take Vergil back to our dorm for him to rest peacefully." He carry Vergil in his back, and left the clinic.

 **Kyousuke**

"I need to fix that problem of your, but how do I do it?" I said, and carrying Vergil.

"Even though you turn into that thing, you still made a friend, and Yuuto was there to stop you as well." I happily said. "You deserve a rest, and tomorrow we will play baseball, with a new member." I continue to walk in the hall.

 **Dion**

"Who was that guy?" I ask.

"That Kyousuke Natsume, and Vergil's friends." Yuuto answer.

"Then, what are you three doing together?"

"We are Little Buster, and we play baseball on the baseball field." He said. _Maybe, I can play with them, and make other recognized me for playing baseball, rather than a delinquent._

"Can I join…Little Buster?" I said...…... **47 chapter left until the truth** …...

 **Little Buster Relationships**

 **Vergil**

 **Kyousuke (79%) [Childhood Friend]**

 **Yuuto (29%) [Friend]**

 **Ikuna (?%) [Unknown]**

 **Kyousuke**

 **Vergil (79%) [Childhood Friend]**

 **Yuuto (21%) [Acquaintance]**

 **Yuuto**

 **Vergil (28%) [Friend]**

 **Kyousuke (20%) [Acquaintance]**

 **Ikuna (5%) [Acquaintance]**

 **Ikuna**

 **Vergil (?%) [Unknown]**

 **Kyousuke (5%) [Acquaintance]**

 **Yuuto (13%) [Acquaintance]**


	5. Baseball Prodigy

**Chapter 4**

 **Baseball Prodigy**

 _ **Why do you…use your brain, instead of your strength…you're no son of mine.**_ I woke up, and look around to see my room. I started to feel pain in my head, and I don't remember anything, before passing out from that fight, but I got a feeling of what I did. I probably went into my old self, and hurt him badly, just like last time. _Why do I remember a man talking to me inside of my head, and I feel like I know him._ I start to think deeply, and concentrating on the voice.

"I can't remember anything…" I sigh. _I should get out of here to get some air, and maybe think about what to do next_. I got out of my dorm, and headed out toward the baseball field to meet with the other two. When I arrive, there was nobody practicing in he baseball field like they used to. _That odd, there should be a practice run today, or did something happen._ I still continue with the practice regardless, and today I decide to test my bat swing. When I swing my bat around, I was thinking on what I was going to do, or say to the other guy I fought. _Should I apologize to him for what I did to him, or is that what he deserves.._

"Hey, the guy that swinging his bat around." A voice called out to me, but I didn't hear her with my deep thinking. _Maybe is too late for apologize, and he's already afraid of me._

"Are you listening to me!" She said, angrily. _They were all afraid of me in the past, maybe he is too._ I swing my bat, and notice someone looking at me with anger to my side.

"You need something?" I ask. The girl's hair color is red, reaching down to her waits, and tie up in a twintails with a black ribbon. She look about 5' 5", and she has hazel-brown eyes. She's wearing a dark-blue short open jacket with rip off sleeves, and underneath is a red top tank shirt, also some colorful plastic bangles on her right wrist. A dark green jeans with a few speckles of white paint, a pair of red, and white running shoes, but the most eye catching was the hat. She has a black baseball hat with pair of green cat's eyes on it.

"Yeah, but you need to paid attention toward us, you know?" She said.

"Oh sorry, I was thinking."

"Anyway, are you the leader of the Little Busters?"

"There no leader yet, but I'm in the Little Busters."

"Great, I want to join your team." She smile. _I never meet someone wanted to join us, without a challenge or a conflict happening._ "My name is Ayame Hanabi."

"Sure, I don't mind, the name is Vergil." I said. "I'm curious about the reason you're willing to joins us." I ask.

"Well, I like baseball since I was a little girl, and my dream is to become a professional baseball." She answer.

"Oh, that incredible, we're glad you have you in our team."

"No problem, and where is everyone else in the team?"

"I don't know, they are usually here everyday practicing, but now they aren't nowhere to be found." I said.

"Have you try looking for them?" Ayame ask.

"No." I answer.

"How lazy can you be!" She said. "You, and me are going to find the other, even if it take all day." She grab my arm, and start running while pulling my arm.

"All day…" I mumble, and being pull by Ayame. We search around my classroom for Kyousuke. I saw someone I know in this class, and try to ask him for information.

"Hey, did you see Kyousuke anywhere?" I ask him.

"I did actually, I saw him with two other guys talking, before splitting up, with him being alone, and the other two heading into another direction." He answer

"Thank you for telling me, later." _Wait, if Takahashi wasn't with Kyousuke, then who was the other person with Takahashi._

"Vergil, did you know where the other two are heading?" Ayame ask me.

"Maybe, Takahashi would probably gone to the arcade or a manga store." I answer.

"Then, let's try the manga store." She grab my arm, and rush toward the games store. When we got in front of the door, I loose my self from her grip.

"Why are you pulling me, I can walk with you, you know." I said.

"Yeah right, I bet you would run away from me, if I didn't force you to come with me." Ayame said.

"No, of course not." _I wouldn't think that, but that seem like a great idea._

"You're a liar." We both enter the store, with Ayame pulling me. We search around the perimeter, but we couldn't find Takahashi, and other person with him.

"Well, let's wait for everyone to come to the baseball field tomorrow." I said, and she was angry, this time I pull her. I noticed a group of people cheering, and someone in the stage talking.

"Welcome everyone to our first cosplay couple contest!" He announced. "The winner of this contest will receive a couple of manga sign by the author himself, and 120175¥ as well." Ayame suddenly stop, and I look at her confused.

"What wrong?" I ask her.

"We need to enter that contest." She happily said.

"…."

"What!?" Ayame said. "I like to see people in cosplay, and also I want that manga."

"I never thought of you liking manga, and especially not cosplay." I said.

"Well, we're going to enter that contest, and you can't say otherwise!"

"Didn't you hear, that contest is for couples only." I remind her.

"We can easily become fake girlfriend, and boyfriend, right?" Ayame look at me. _What did I got myself into this time, maybe I should decline the offer, beside I don't like to try anything new, or strange._

"Y _ou think being alone is going to fix your problems." Kyousuke word came with truths, and I shouldn't run away from my problem or trying anything new…_

"Fine, we'll do it." I sigh.

"That the answer I want to hear." She smile, but I was uncomfortable with me cosplaying. We sign in to enter the contest, and we were told to pick a clothing best fit for us. _Wait, I don't anything about cosplay, or what to wear._

"Ayame, what should I wea-" I turn around, and notice that Ayame was already gone. I enter a room fill with different clothing, and I just pick part from different clothes for my costume. _This seem like the correct way to do it, right?_ I enter another room for me to changes, it took me a while to put in my costume, and I came out. Now, I was wearing a crown, and a blue  & yellow breastplate armor covering half of my chest, with shoulder plate, and a red cape. I also have gauntlets with black fingerless gloves, and underneath the breastplate was a blue shirt. My pants were also blue, and I have plate of armor for my knees. For the final piece, it was brown boots with metal on the top of the boots, and I was uncomfortable by this rather unique costume.

"Hey, what kind of costume is that from?" I turn around to see Ayame with her costume. Her hair was now long, instead of her pony tails, and she's wearing a small crown. In her neck was a red ribbon tie around her neck, and white princess's gloves. Also she's wearing a beautiful red dress reached down, but I could see her black high-heel.

"So, how do I look?" Ayame ask.

"It look good on you, especially with the long hair." I answer.

"Thank you, and you look very good on that costume, as well."

"Please, don't remind me.." We enter behind the stage, and people were ask to wait for their name to be called for them to enter the stage. It seem the audience was judging the couple that came into the stage, and only five people can move into the finals.

"There many tough rivals in this stage." She said, and our name was called. I noticed Ayame feeling a bit nervous, and her arm were shaking.

"Are you nervous?"

"No, I'm not nervous!" She denied. "I'm always calm, and brave." Her arm were still shaking. _If we go like this, we're going to lose this contest, I need to think of something._ When we were walking to the stage, I got an idea to fix our problem. I carry her like a princess, and Ayame was surprise by this.

"Hey, what are you doing!" She yelled. "This is embarrassing, and-" Before she can finish her sentence, we were already in the stage, and with people loudly cheering.

"And that all of the people participating, now where are going to choose our top five people." The announcer said.

"Please, kill me now.." She mumble. _Did we lose the contest?_ When we enter the back stage, she became more angry, and uncomfortable by the rather strange entrance we just did. "Put me down!" I gently put her down.

"Why did you carry me like that!?" Ayame said.

"Well, that seem the best course of action to take, since you were shaking." I answer.

"I wasn't shaking, you probably were seen things, beside I will never forgive you for this!"

"We have the results, and the top five couple to move into the final are here." Our name came first, and Ayame was silence when they announce our name.

"Well, that was in the past anyway, and now we need to win this contest." She smile. _That was a quick emotions change from angry to happy._

"Now that we have our finalists, we can move on to our final part of our contest." He said. "Dance competition!" We both silence at what he said.

"What!?" She said. "Dance competition!?"

"I never saw that coming."

"I don't know how to dance, do you Vergil?" I was thinking on my past, and try to remember something related to dancing.

" _Vergil, let's dance!"_ Kyousuke word came, and I sigh.

"You know how to dance?" Ayame ask.

"Yeah…" I answer.

"Really?" She said. "Okay, then I'll follow your movement, and win this contest." She look determined to win this contest. We look at our rivals, and they knew how to dance with their couple, since the music was fit for a couple, we lack what they had.

"Do you think we can win?" I ask.

"Of course, we can't give until the very end, and also we can't just run away, until we fulfill our desire." Ayame said.

"run away..right.." I was shaking a bit for some reason. _Am I feeling the pressure, I hate feeling this emotions, and I didn't want them. But if I run away like I do, I would be a coward, and disappoint Ayame._

"Hey, are you okay?" Ayame ask _._ _ **Run away….you're weak…**_ _I can't.i need to stay to help her.._ _ **You can't help no one…you can't help yourself…because you're WeAkWeAkWeAkWeAkWeAkWeAkWeAkWeAkWeAk**_ _you're wrong_ _ **WeAkWeAkWeAkWeAk**_ _I'm not weak!_ _ **WeAk WeAk WeAk WeAk.**_

"Snap out of it!" Ayame slap me hard, and I return back to reality. I touch where she slap me, and I got up. "Is your fault for acting strange, and made me want to slap you!"

"No its okay, I deserve that, thank you." I smile, and Ayame was surprise for thanking her. They call for us, and we enter the stage with the audience looking at us. I bow down next to her, and lift my right hand, so I can grab her hand.

"What are you doing!?" She whisper.

"We're a fake couple right?" I said. "We need to act like one."

"Yeah, but this is too much.." She accepted my hand, and I got up, holding each other hand, preparing to dance.

"Are you okay, we're going to start any second now." I took a deep breath, and calm myself.

"Yeah, let's go." I said with confidence. We start dancing with Ayame following my every step, and twirling every second. We continue with our dancing, I spin her away, and bring her back to me. I dip her fast backwards, and bringing her back to me, and spin her around. Our _dancing_ end with me dipping her backwards, and me being close to her. Everyone was cheering very loudly, and we both stare at the crowd. _It's over, I can finally take a break…_

"Amazing, We can all tell who are the winner of this contest, but I'll tell the winner name." The announcer said. "The winner is **Ayame** , and **Vergil**!"

"Yes, the manga is mine!" She happily said, and I sigh. We meet the announcer, and gave us the mangas, also the money.

"You two are a great couple, so congratulations, and you can keep the costume." He said.

"Of course, we're the best, and nobody can beat us!" She said. _I think winning this contest make her too overconfidence or maybe over her head._ We headed toward School's main gate, and walking around d with our costume.

"I can't believe I'm still wearing this.." I said.

"Come on, you look good in that, and look at this pictures I took at the contest." She give me her phone, and I see all the pictures of everyone who enter the contest. I noticed a particular pictures of me in the costume.

"When did you took this picture?" I show her.

"Oh, well…when you were not looking." She answer

"Erased it." She took the phone away from me.

"No way, I can used this for black mailing." She laugh.

"Do whatever you want." I noticed her smiling with my answer, and continue with our walk. We arrive to our destination, and departed to our own way, I arrive to my dorm. Kyousuke wasn't here, and I was glad, so I can hide the costume. _It was uncomfortable at first, but now it seem fun, and I wanted to do it again sometime._ The next day, I got out from my dorm, and headed to the baseball field.

"Hey, Vergil!" I look, and see Ayame standing below the tree.

"Ayame?"

"There people in the baseball field, and I wanted to wait for you, before meeting the rest." Ayame said.

"Okay, let's go meet the other." I said, and we went to the baseball field. In the baseball field, there was Kyousuke, Takahashi, and the other guy I fought training together.

"Hey, did you wake up early." Kyousuke said.

"Why is the guy here with you two?" I ask.

"He's part of the Little Busters." Takahashi said. _Since when..wait…was it when I pass out._ They guy look at me, and bow to me.

"I'm sorry for hurting you." He said. _Wow, his attitude change a lot, since we first met._

" _We can't just run away, until we fulfill our desire._ " Ayame word came into my mind.I extend my right hand toward him, and he gave a confused look.

"Let's start all over again, and become friends." I said. "My name is Vergil, and what's your?" I smile.

"The name is Ikuna Dion, and I gladly accept that offer." Dion smile.

"And who is that person behind you?" Kyousuke said.

"My name is Ayame Hanabi, and I'm also part of the Little Busters."

"Amazing, now we have a total of **6** people now."

"Six people?" I said. "But there only five people."

"Wait!" I hear someone running, and stop to catch her breath.

"Sister?" Ayame said, and helping her out.

"Sister!?" We all yelled out. [ **46 chapters until the truth** ]

 **Friendship event**

"Hey, Vergil." Takahashi said.

"What's wrong?" I said.

"You were angry when I mentioned your father being alive, and all."

"…."

"You don't want to talk about it?"

"No, that not it, but I don't remember what he look like, or why I'm angry with him." I answer.

"What would happen when you meet him?"

"….it would be better for all of us if we never meet ever again, or he'll regret it."

"….."

"…."

"I will stop you from doing what you will regret later." Takahashi said with confidence.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because, we're friend, and friends will stop each other from making stupid mistakes." He said.

"Thank you." I smile.

 **Read Important**

The next chapter should cover the story of Takahashi, and Ikuna meeting with Ayame's sister. Also, Vergil can only go **Negative** , when he feels strong emotions, but not pressure or nervous, since Ayame fix that problem.

 **Little Buster Relationships**

 **Vergil**

Kyousuke ( **80%** ) [ **Childhood Friend** ]

Yuuto ( **29%** ) [ **Friend** ]

Ikuna ( **7%** ) [ **Acquaintance** ]

Ayame ( **19%** ) [ **Acquaintance** ]

 **Kyousuke**

Vergil ( **79%** ) [ **Childhood Friend** ]

Yuuto ( **25%** ) [ **Friend** ] **Rank Up**

Ikuna ( **16%** ) [ **Acquaintance** ]

 **Yuuto**

Vergil ( **30%** ) [ **Friend** ]

Kyousuke ( **23%** ) [ **Acquaintance** ]

Ikuna ( **5%** ) [ **Acquaintance** ]

 **Ikuna**

Vergil ( **10%** ) [ **Acquaintance** ]

Kyousuke ( **5%** ) [ **Acquaintance** ]

Yuuto ( **13%** ) [ **Acquaintance** ]

 **Ayame**

 **Vergil** ( **13%** ) [ **Acquaintance** ]

? ( **100%** ) [ **Sister** ]


	6. Little Buster's Manager

**Chapter 5**

 **Little Buster's Manager**

 **Yuuto**

I went outside in the morning to start our daily training in the baseball field with the Little Busters.

"Hey!" I look to see Ikuna waving at me, and we walk together to the baseball field. When we arrive to the baseball field, we only see Kyousuke by himself.

"Where's Vergil?" I ask.

"Vergil is still resting from last day fight, and don't worry, it isn't a big deal." Kyousuke explain.

"Is my fault he's still in bed." Ikuna said, sadly.

"It isn't nobody fault, just think of it like a friendly sparring." Kyousuke said. "Oh, and also we don't have training for today, so you can have the free day for today, tomorrow we can start training."

"Okay, thanks for letting us know." I said, and he left.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Ikuna ask me.

"I don't know, I was planning to practice on my swing, but now I don't have any plans."

"Let's just walk around to see if there anything good to do." He said.

"Okay, let's do that." We decided to walk around the school to find something to do for the day. When we rest behind the school, we both hear voice talking inside the forest.

"She think she a princess when she's around her sister, because she protect her."

"All the boys like her, but she just a slut."

"Who's talking?" Ikuna said, and getting a bit angry.

"Let's go inside the forest to find out." We went inside the forest to see a girl being corner by three other.

"Please…I didn't do anything." She said, crying.

"Shut up, we're here to make sure that won't happen." The girl in the middle was holding a pair of scissor, and I quickly took them away from her.

"Who are you two!?" She yelled.

"Why are you three bothering this girl?" I ask them.

"Like we tell you!"

"It look to me like you're bullying her, aren't you!" Ikuna was angry now.

"That the school's delinquent, Ikuna Dion." One of the girl said.

"Yeah, and you better believe I'll hurt you three real bad if you don't leave from here right now!" Ikuna took a step, and they all flee like rats.

"Were you really going to hurt them?" I ask Ikuna

"No, of course not, I can't hit a girl." He responded, and the girl approach us. The girl's hair is red, reaching down to her shoulders with her bangs almost covering her dark-brown eyes, and a single hair strand popping up from her hair. She's wearing a blue dress reaching down to above her knees, and white belt around her waist. Below her dress is a pair of black ballet pumps, and a light brown sun hat with a black ribbon tie around the hat.

"Thank you for saving me." She said, smiling. "My name is Sumire Hanabi."

"My names is Takahashi Yuuto." I said, and point toward Ikuna. "This is Ikuna Dion."

"What are you doing here alone in this forest?" Ikuna ask.

"Well, I was waiting for my sister to come back from her trip to being recruitment for the baseball team."

"You mean Little Busters?" I said.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Me, and Ikuna are apart of the Little Busters." I said.

"Then..my sister is waiting for you two in the baseball field." She quickly left the forest, and we follow her to the baseball field. When we arrive at our destination, we didn't find her sister there.

"It look like she left, or maybe she find something else." I wonder. _Why would she leave, unless she found someone else…_

"Now we can't go to the carnival today.." Sumire said, sadly.

"Can you wait for tomorrow?" Ikuna ask.

"The carnival's tickets is for today only, and that the reason I waited for my sister."

"Maybe you should use those ticket for someone else." I said.

"Oh, you think?"

"Yeah, and you ca-" I was interrupted by my phone ringing, and I answer.

" _Brother, you need to make food, where are you?"_ my big sister said.

"Oh, is that time already." I answer. "I'll be right there, just wait a bit longer." I stop the call, and look the Ikuna.

"What's wrong?" He ask.

"I have some business I have to attend back home, so you have to help her out."

"Then, I have to stay with Sumire all alone!?" He answer with embarrassment.

"Yeah, good luck." I left, and headed to my house.

 **Dion**

"Then, I have to stay with Sumire all alone!?" I answer, and try to not show my embarrassment. _I haven't being with a girl before, well, I haven't being with anyone, until I join the Little Busters._

"Yeah, good luck." Takahashi said, and left us alone.

"Do you want to accompany me to the carnival?"

"Huh!?" That all I could said.

"Well, Yuuto is right, I don't want to waste this ticket, so I'm taking you to the carnival, if you want." She said.

"Sure…I don't mind."

"Okay, let's go to the carnival." We got out of school from the front gate, and walk in the streets to the carnival. We came next to a manga store with people cheering, and making lots of noise.

"What's happening in there?" I ask, and we read a paper saying, " **Couple Cosplay Contest.** "

"I'm sure my sister would like to see this." She smile, and we watch the participants from the window. One in particular came out from the stage holder her couple like a princess.

"That bold.."

"Awww, how cute." Sumire said. "For some reason that girl look familiar…."

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, let's hurry to the carnival." We left the manga store, and arrive to the carnival.

"We finally made it." I said.

"Yeah, now let's have some fun." We walk around, and try to participate in each stand. First, we try to play "Kingyo Sukui" to start with. I try to catch some fish, but the fish scooper broken the moment I lift it.

"Damn it, I think they rigged the scoop." I said.

"You need to have more patience, like this." She waited a bit, before lifting the fish with ease.

"That's amazing!" I said, and we went to the next stand. This stand was making food, and we grab some takoyaki, before we went somewhere else. When we walk around the place, Sumire stop at one of the games. She was looking at a giant anime doll for the top prize.

"My sister would like to have this stuff pokémon." She said with joy.

"Step right up, and try to hit ring the bell to win the top prize for today!" The man announced to the crowd.

"Dion, I want you to get that for me, so I can give that stuff Eeve to my sister." Her eyes were gleaming.

"I'll try to hit the bell, but I'm not promising anything." I step forward to participate in the game.

"Oh, we have a challenger!" I grab the giant hammer, and slam it down with everything, but the bell didn't ring, and it was close to the bell.

"Damn it…"

"You have one more chance." He said. _I need to think of something that can make me angry, and give me a boost._ The only person I can think of is Vergil, and his eyes.

" _ **You're weak, you don't belong here, and nobody is going to paid attention to you…**_ _"_ Those words was enough to make me angry, and I raised the hammer.

"I'll show you!" I slam the hammer with all of my strength, and I hear the bell.

"We have a winner folks!" He announced. "Here is your winning prize young man." I try to grab the stuff animal, but I was already exhausted with the last hit. _I think I over did it a little.._ Sumire grab the stuff animal instead, and sit down in a bench.

"You look angry when you swing the hammer, why?" She ask.

"I was remembering something from a certain guy." I said.

"What guy?"

"Well, Vergil told me to that nobody is going to paid attention to me, because I was a delinquent, but that was my imagi-"

"I never meet such a mean person in my life, and he say that to you!" She said.

"Wait, I'm try to explain that it was my imagi-"

"It's alright, you don't have to explain, I know it was a bad memory." She said. "Anyway, thank you for keeping your promise, you're not a bad person, even though you're a bit loud."

"Oh, your welcome?" I wonder.

"Let's meet each other tomorrow in the baseball field, and I'll try to enter the Little Busters." Sumire said that, before she left.

"I hope what I just say doesn't bite me back." I sigh, and went to my dorm to sleep for the day. The next day, I encounter Yuuto walking to the baseball field.

"Hey, Yuuto!" I yelled, and walk next to him.

"Hey." He said. "What happen with the two of you in the carnival?"

"Well, we went to different stand, and I gave her a stuff animal from a game."

"That's nice, you think you have a chance with her?"

"Chance!?" I said.

"I was just kidding."

"Yeah, of course, I knew you were.." We finally reach the baseball field with Kyousuke waving at us.

"I'm glad you two came today." Kyousuke smile.

"No problem." Yuuto said.

"Where's Vergil, is he not coming today either?" I ask.

"He's coming, just you wait." _I hope he isn't mad from the fight we just had, I really like Little Busters now._ Vergil, and another girl came from the trees, and into the baseball field.

"Hey, did you wake up early." Kyousuke said.

"Why is the guy here with you two?" Vergil ask.

"He's part of the Little Busters." Takahashi said _._ _I must apologize to him, and maybe he can forgive me._

"I'm sorry for hurting you." I bow, and this surprise him. In a couple of seconds,he extend his right hand toward me, and this surprise me.

"Let's start all over again, and become friends." He said. "My name is Vergil, and what's your?" He smile.

"The name is Ikuna Dion, and I gladly accept that offer." I smile.

"And who is that person behind you?" Kyousuke said.

"My name is Ayame Hanabi, and I'm also part of the Little Busters."

"My name is Kyousuke Natsume." He said. "Amazing, now we have a total of **6** people now." Kyousuke said with excitement.

"Six people?" Vergil said. "But there only five people in this baseball field."

"Wait!" I hear someone running, and it was Sumire catching her breath.

"Sister?" Ayame said, and helping her out.

"Sister!?" We all yelled out.

 **Vergil**

"You have a sister?" I ask her.

"Yeah, but I didn't expect her to be her of all places." Ayame explain. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to be in the Little Busters." She said. "My names is Sumire Hanabi, and I would be very happy to join the Little Busters." She bow.

"Please, you must let her in." Dion said.

"Well, Vergil, what do you think?" Kyousuke ask me.

"You're telling me?" I said, and he nodded. "I'm fine having her with us, but I'm worry about her athletic abilities."

"Don't worry, she can be our manager!" Kyousuke said.

"Yeah, that fit perfectly with Sumire." Takahashi answer.

"Yes, I'm very excited to be with everyone." Sumire smile.

"Now, we can stay together all the time, Sumire!" Ayame happily said. Little Busters training resume, and I was watching everyone training. Takahashi hit the ball in the air, and Dion was aiming to catch the ball, also Ayame was trying to catch it.

"I got it!" Dion said.

"Almost there." Ayame said. They both bump each other, and the ball fall down to the floor.

"This is all your fault!" Ayame said with anger. "If you didn't bother me, I could of catch the ball easily!"

"My fault!" Dion said. "Maybe you should watch were everyone is going, next time!" Ayame, and Dion were glaring at each other, while Sumire giggles.

"I haven't seen my sister so happy with other." Sumire smile.

"Happy is not the world I would use." I said, and scratch my head.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I would like to know your name."

"It's no problem." I said. "My name is Vergil." When she heard my name, she became angry for some reason. She throw a bunch of small punch at my arm.

"You big meanie!" Sumire said, and I was confused at what's going on right now. [ **45 chapter until the truth** ]

 **Read important**

Sorry if I took a bit long, is just stuff happen.

 **Little Buster Relationships**

 **Vergil**

Kyousuke ( **81%** ) [ **Childhood Friend** ]

Takahashi ( **31%** ) [ **Friend** ]

Ikuna ( **13%** ) [ **Acquaintance** ]

Ayame ( **20%** ) [ **Acquaintance** ]

Sumire ( **2%** ) [ **Acquaintance]**

 **Kyousuke**

Vergil ( **81%** ) [ **Childhood Friend** ]

Takahashi ( **27%** ) [ **Friend** ]

Ikuna ( **19%** ) [ **Acquaintance** ]

Ayame ( **7%** ) [ **Acquaintance** ]

Sumire ( **8%** ) [ **Acquaintance** ]

 **Takahashi**

Vergil ( **30%** ) [ **Friend** ]

Kyousuke ( **23%** ) [ **Acquaintance** ]

Ikuna ( **10** **%** ) [ **Acquaintance** ]

Ayame

Sumire

 **Ikuna**

Vergil ( **22** **%** ) [ **Acquaintance** ]

Kyousuke ( **17** **%** ) [ **Acquaintance** ]

Takahashi ( **14%** ) [ **Acquaintance** ]

Ayame ( **4%** ) [ **Acquaintance** ]

Sumire ( **23%** ) [ **Acquaintance** ]

 **Ayame**

Vergil ( **15%** ) [ **Acquaintance** ]

Kyousuke ( **4%** ) [ **Acquaintance** ]

Takahashi ( **4%** ) [ **Acquaintance** ]

Ikuna ( **3%** ) [ **Acquaintance** ]

Sumire ( **90%** ) [ **Sister]**

 **Sumire**

Vergil ( **2%** ) [ **Acquaintance** ]

Kyousuke ( **3%** ) [ **Acquaintance** ]

Takahashi ( **6%** ) [ **Acquaintance** ]

Ikuna ( **8%** ) [ **Acquaintance** ]

Ayame ( **90%** ) [ **Sister** ]


	7. Mischief & Misunderstanding

**Chapter 6**

 **Mischief & Misunderstanding **

Our day start with a break from training in the baseball field, and Sumire made lunch for everyone as the new manager of the Little Busters. The weather seem cloudy, and the wind feel great for taking a break. Everyone begin eating their lunch, and we're impressed by the delicious food made by Sumire.

"Wow, this taste pretty good." Takahashi said with surprise.

"Yeah, I can't believe how good this is, I can't stop eating it!" Dion is eating the food fast, and very happy.

"My sister's food is the best, and nobody can't match her cooking skills." Ayame was very proud of her sister.

"Amazing, I'm proudly to announce that she's truly a Little Buster's manager material." Kyousuke smile, and I begin eating my food. Somehow, it taste to strange, and it was a bit spicy. I eat it regardless, but I was curious why would they all like it spicy like this.

"Hey Vergil, you're a bit red there, are you okay?" Dion ask.

"Yeah, it's just the sun getting on me." I try to get some water that Sumire gave to everyone, but mine was empty, while the rest were drinking water.

"Can I have some of your food, if you aren't eating it?" Dion was hungry still, and I gave it to him. When he took a giant bite from that food, he jump, and run around. "This is too hot!" He quickly drink his water bottle, and relax on the ground with relief.

"Sister, what did I told about making people eat your spicy food as punishment." Ayame scold her sister.

"He deserves it, but it didn't effects like I thought it would." She seem disappointed, rather than feeling sorry. _Why does she hate me, I don't remember hurting her in the past, or maybe I forgot about it.._ Kyousuke got up in front of everyone, and cough to get everyone attention.

"Now that everyone rest, we can begin Little Busters first event." Kyousuke announced.

"Event?" Takahashi ask.

"Yes, and the event for today is build up your friendship with your fellow teammates event." Kyousuke clap.

"You always coming up with strange event, Kyousuke." I sigh.

"This time is good of everyone." He smile. "I'll pair up everyone with someone else in the team, and get to know each other a bit."

"Okay, if you think it will be good, then it's fine by me, but don't pair me up with this animal." Ayame said.

"Well, who say I want to pair up with you!" Dion reply.

"Ayame is pair up with…Takahashi." Kyousuke said.

"I'm fine with that." Takahashi said.

"Yeah, me too." Ayame said.

"Next is Vergil, and.." Kyousuke think for a second. "Sumire." _I knew he had a motive for this event._

"Why do I have to pair with this big meanie." Sumire pouting, and looking at me.

"Now, now, you learn new thing about each other, so think of it as a friendly bond for the sake of the team." Kyousuke reassure her.

"Vergil isn't a bad guy, you're just misunderstanding him that all." Ayame explain to her, but she look away.

"So, that leaves us to be pair up." Dion said.

"Yeah, we need to gather some important stuff for a future event, so your help is definitely needed."

"If you need my help, then sure I'll do it!" Dion said with excitement, and we hear thunder from afar.

"Also, be careful when going outside, there maybe be a chance of raining." Kyousuke warn us. "Now, let's begin Little Buster's event!" Everyone scattered around, and with their partners to different destination. They were standing around, and talking about where they should go, but I decided to lay down under the only tree near the baseball field. I feel cold breezes swept across me, and the smell of rain coming, the perfect day to relax. I closed my eyes, and try to take a peaceful nap.

"Are you going to stay here, what if it rain?" Sumire ask, and I open my left eye.

"it doesn't matter, it's the best weather to take a nap, and hearing the sound of wind and rain make me more sleepy." I smile.

"You're a weird guy, but somehow it make me sleepy just watching you taking a nap." She yawn.

"Why don't you take a nap as well?" I said.

"I don't listen to a meanie like you!"

"Okay." I closed my eyes, and try to sleep. I hear footsteps moving around like she thinks really hard. Suddenly, she stop her footsteps, and sigh.

"I'll listen to you, but only because of the Little Busters event." She said, and I open my eyes to see her not very close to me, but nor far either. _I do wander why she hate me, and I must ask her, since we're together in the Little Busters._

"Why do you hate me?" I ask.

"You have the nerve to say that to me, while you hurt Dion's feeling!" She rolled to face me.

"Sorry, but I don't have any emotions to hate someone, and not even stranger."

"You're lying.." I didn't answers, but she think a bit, before saying something. "You're telling the truth?"

"Of course, since the beginning I had this, but I don't like to talk about this to anyone, and I wanted to explain it to you."

"How can I help you!" She said, and it took me off guard. I felt a drop of water hit my face, and I ignore it.

"And why are you going to help me?"

"Because, I always help anyone that requires my help!" She said with confidence, but I sigh at her words. I look at my surrounding to see that it's raining, and I got up.

"Nobody can help me, so don't try to fix me." I said that, and I walk away from her, somehow I feel really nervous when she mentioned my problem. She got up, and grab my arm with everything she got, so I couldn't escape so easily. We were standing in the cold rain, and I felt the cold hit me harder, because of my wet clothing.

"You're so naive Vergil, you don't realized that your friend are helping you already, and helping one another." _Friends…they only bring emotions that I don't want..Sayaka show me how to feel nervous, and I don't like to feel any kind of emotions that can hurt me._

"…I'm already a lost cause, so don't bother." I answer.

"I'll help you, we all will try to help you out no matter what, whenever you like it or not!" She scream out with confidence, and it only made me more nervous. _How can she feel so confident that they can help me out, and why do I feel so nervous about it…will they truly help me?...maybe this time it will be different..then…i.._

"Fine, I'll take your word." I said, and she smile at my words. She release me, and we run in the rain toward a place that can protect us from the rain. We arrive at the boy's dorms, and we dry our self there, but Sumire was embarrassed of something.

"Ummm…"

"What's wrong?" I ask her, and she seem to be covering her upper body with her arms.

"My clothes are wet, and…" She stop for a second, before continuing. "You can see right through them." She mumble.

"So?" I ask, and she seem shocked at my question.

"I thought boys like to see a woman's body, and especially the upper body, since they're animals, and have no class." She answer, and I sigh.

"Who told you that?"

"My sister of course." She smile, and I rub my forehead to think for a sec.

"Please, ignore what she told you, not all man are like that.."

"Oh, I see." She release her arm, and she was telling the truth, I could see right through her, and I could see her skin. _If she doesn't like people to see her skin, then I have something that could fix that problem._ I remove my jacket, and cover her with it.

"Oh..ummm…thank you." She said.

"No problem." I said. "This will protect you from those "Animals" and people that have "no class."

"Thank you, Vergil." Sumire blush. "I wish I can go home to change my clothes there."

"I have an umbrella in my room, and also I can walk with you to your dorm."

"I don't live in a dorm, but rather in my grandparent's house." I nodded, and quickly grab Kyousuke's umbrella. I return back, and open the umbrella to walk to her house in the rain. As we walk in the hard rain, dark clouds begin forming all around the sky, and with sign of lighting appearing today.

"Vergil, I'm sorry for calling you a meanie." Sumire said, sadly.

"Don't worry, you didn't know." I answer.

"Yeah, I realized now that you're not a bad guy." She giggles.

"I'm glad we're friends, and we fix that problem." I smile.

Suddenly, a loud thunder was heard roaring across the dark sky, and Sumire was a bit scared.

"Are you scare of thunder?"

"No, I'm more worry about my sister.." She said. "She's really afraid of thunder." We continue with our walk, and we see two person together next to a old traditional Japanese house, but one of them was hugging the other one.

"Sister!.." Sumire yelled.

 **Read important**

I wonder who's the person Sumire is hugging, and why? You have to wait next week for that..

 **Little Buster Relationships**

 **Vergil**

Kyousuke ( **82%** ) [ **Childhood Friend** ]

Takahashi ( **31%** ) [ **Friend** ]

Ikuna ( **13%** ) [ **Acquaintance** ]

Ayame ( **20%** ) [ **Acquaintance** ]

Sumire ( **12%** ) [ **Acquaintance]**

 **Kyousuke**

Vergil ( **81%** ) [ **Childhood Friend** ]

Takahashi ( **27%** ) [ **Friend** ]

Ikuna ( **19%** ) [ **Acquaintance** ]

Ayame ( **7%** ) [ **Acquaintance** ]

Sumire ( **8%** ) [ **Acquaintance** ]

 **Takahashi**

Vergil ( **30%** ) [ **Friend** ]

Kyousuke ( **23%** ) [ **Acquaintance** ]

Ikuna ( **10%** ) [ **Acquaintance** ]

Ayame

Sumire

 **Ikuna**

Vergil ( **22%** ) [ **Acquaintance** ]

Kyousuke ( **17%** ) [ **Acquaintance** ]

Takahashi ( **14%** ) [ **Acquaintance** ]

Ayame ( **4%** ) [ **Acquaintance** ]

Sumire ( **23%** ) [ **Acquaintance** ]

 **Ayame**

Vergil ( **15%** ) [ **Acquaintance** ]

Kyousuke ( **4%** ) [ **Acquaintance** ]

Takahashi ( **4%** ) [ **Acquaintance** ]

Ikuna ( **3%** ) [ **Acquaintance** ]

Sumire ( **90%** ) [ **Sister]**

 **Sumire**

Vergil ( **2%** ) [ **Acquaintance** ]

Kyousuke ( **3%** ) [ **Acquaintance** ]

Takahashi ( **6%** ) [ **Acquaintance** ]

Ikuna ( **8%** ) [ **Acquaintance** ]

Ayame ( **90%** ) [ **Sister** ]


	8. Preview

**Chapter 7**

 **Gaming Team Tournament**

 **Takahashi**

I noticed that Vergil, and Sumire were talking about something below the tree, so I shouldn't bother them. Dion, and Kyousuke were talking about something, but I couldn't hear them from the strong wind. I felt the wind picking up speed, and wonder if it's going to rain today. Me, and Sumire talk about where should we go for the Little Busters event.

"Ayame, do you have some suggestions for a place to spend our time?" I ask her.

"How about the park?" She smile.

"I don't know, what if it rain when we're there."

"You do have a point." She sigh, but then she got something. "If we can't go outside, then we should go to the Arcade."

"Wow, you like to go there too?" I said with amazed.

"Of course, I'd visit the Arcade all the time, since it's not too far from here."

"Okay, then we should go there for the day." I smile, and we left the Baseball field where everyone is still thinking about their destination. We reach the street, and there weren't many people around, but car passing in the streets with their headlights on. It felt a bit dark, because of the dark clouds covering the sun, and I felt bit cold.

"Yuuto, how do you join the Little Busters, you don't look like a outside guy material."

"That's harsh to say, but true all the same." I responded. "Well, Vergil, and Kyousuke approach me to join them, but I refuse them all the time, but they were still persistent about me joining them."

"So, how did they managed to make you join them?" Ayame ask.

"They challenge me to a video game to decided that if I win I don't join Little Busters, and if I lose I have to join them."

"And you lost, but you seem like a video game expert!?"

"I don't know how they pull it off, but it feel like I was playing against Vergil, and Kyousuke at the same time" _Still, I'm happy that I lost, regardless of my loss in a video game, and they made me realize how truly excited is the real world, maybe…they can..wait..I'm forgetting something very important, but…_

"Oh no…" I mumble.

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot the Tag team tournament is starting today!?" I said.

"Oh, you mean the tournament in the Arcade?"

"Yeah, I'm one of the participant of that tournament." _It's weird for me to forget something very important to me like video game related stuff, and spending most of the time playing with the Little Busters, and forgetting about my problems._

"So, what the problem, we're close to the Arcade after all."

"Well, I need another person with me to enter the competition. Maybe I can ask Vergil or Kyousuke for help..no..they are probably already gone from the baseball field by now.."

"Then, how about me?" Ayame smile.

"You?...you know how to play video game?" I ask her.

"Of course! I did mentioned that I go to the Arcade didn't I?"

"You're right, and sorry if I'm bothering you with my problems."

"It's okay, we're apart of the Little Busters, we should always help one another."

 _Help one another. .heh.. I wouldn't though of that when I was alone, but I like that._

"Thanks for helping me, Ayame." I smile, and we continue our walk in the cloudy day toward the Arcade. We arrive to the Arcade, and as I remember last competition, there was the stage set up with the many chairs in the front of the stages, and with four computer already in the stage. I guide Ayame to the back of the stage to prepare ourselves.

"Amazing, do you always come here?" Ayame ask.

"Yeah, once a year I come here, and accept peoples challenge, but today's challenge is against some pro gamer." I answer.

"Pro gamer?"

"They are two guys who are good with team work, and hardly everyone can beat them when they're together."

"I'm not worry, I'm confidence that we can win!" Ayame said with confidence.

"I don't know if you're skill at video game or a fool, but you are right about our win. Anyway, that our opponent, now I can explain the video game we're going to play with them." I explain to Ayame, and she nodded.

"The games is about star gods aiming to become an administrator, but that not important right now, the goal of the game is to pick a star god with another person, and fight until all the opponent life reach zero."

"Yeah, I remember playing that game all the time when I come here."

"I see, that should speed up the game mechanics then, so-"

"So, you really came Yuuto." I heard a voice call out my name, and I look behind to see two boys that are my opponent, but somehow they were wearing animal costume, and voice modifiers. One was a white cat, and the other one is a black cat.

 _Why do they disguise them self for? Maybe that how they enter for the competitions, and I shouldn't bother asking._

"Of course, I won't lose to you two." I answer.

"You seem pretty confidence, and with a girl as your partner." He laugh, and Ayame was angry.

"What did you just say!" Ayame said with anger.

"I said, I can believe a little girl ca-" The white cat drag the black one, while the black cat yelled toward Ayame.

 _The way those two fight remind me of someone I know, but…maybe I'm over thinking it._

"Hmph! We will show them." Ayame said.

We enter the stage, ready for the match to begin, and we both sat down next to each other. I felt my hand sweating, and my breathing pattern became not normal either.

 _Am I feeling pressure in video game..but how? I never felt like I had nothing to lose, and yet-_

"Yuuto!" Ayame snap me out of my thoughts, and I turn around to see her.

"Let's win this competition for the Little Busters." Ayame said to me.

 _Little Busters..yeah, I'm not alone this time, but rather people are supporting me this time, and I must win for them._

"Yeah, let's do this for the Little Busters!" I said.

 **Read Important**

Sorry if I take too long to post the chapters, but my job is keeping me busy, and tired...mostly tired. Here is a preview of the new chapter to let you know that it isn't over.


End file.
